1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new flexible hose construction and to a new method of making such a flexible hose construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a flexible hose construction comprising an inner corrugated hose made of polymeric material and having a plurality of outwardly convex projections with recesses therebetween and extending from one end thereof to the other end thereof, and an outer sleeve of reinforcing material disposed in telescoping relation on the inner hose. For example, see the Medford et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,389.